grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Amy
Description "Silver Land's popular idol." Main Info *'Name:' Amy Pliehttp://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot.png *'Age:' 14 (Grand Chase), 16 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies:' Dancing, singing *'Likes:' Dancing, singing, fan mail7. Amy Plie. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes:' Traditional dance, being lead on, indifference *'Weakness:' Out of tune Prior to joining the Grand Chase, Amy was the dancer and Oracle of Silver Land on the Xenia continent. She left the deities she once served after the great war erupted between the gods. Since the gods were being controlled by a darker power, she joined forces with the opposition, the Silver Knights. With her lively character and charm and exceptional dancing, Amy shot to stardom virtually overnight, raising the morale of the knights while helping them forget the fatigue of the battlefield, a source of repose for all. However, the Silver Knights were destroyed by the dark forces and those remaining were scattered, fighting a dangerous uphill battle in a bold effort to win the gods back from the darkness. When the Grand Chase freed Samsara from evil's grasps, Amy made the decision to fight evil with the Grand Chase. Personality Amy is an egoist and does not like losing. Though she is bright and charming, she is cruel in that she can throw away a companion to a cliff with a cute smile when in danger. Special Ability Stances Status Amy Performance.png|Amy's Dancing, Performance or Drama stance. Status Amy Fighting.png|Amy's Fighting stance. Power Recharge Dance.png|Power Recharge Dance. Unlike most characters, Amy has two combat styles: Dancing (Dancer), Performance (Muse and Siren) or Drama (Starlet) stances and the Fighting stance. The Switch command is used to switch between the two. Unlike Arme's and Ronan's Black/White Magic, Amy's stances extend to her entire moveset rather than only her skills. This gives her a wide variety of abilities to use in combat to not only devastate the enemy but also to confuse them. In her Dancing/Performance/Drama stances, Amy uses the respective ability to buff her allies, debuff her enemies and apply it in combat. Meanwhile, she applies those abilities in a more aggressive and offensive manner when in Fighting stance. Power Recharge Dance When the Taunt command is executed in Dancing, Performance or Drama mode, Amy will throw confetti that restores a nearby ally's mana but herself. Muse does not possess this ability. Lasting Lyrics Whenever the Switch command is used and converted to Dancing, Performance or Drama, a small defense buff is given to the entire party for 20 seconds. Her Skill Tree can enhance the buff's duration and defense. Unlocking Amy can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. "Ever hear about the Oracle of Xenia continent? She is a lovely and talented Dancer yet she fights impressively, as young as she may be. To impress her, you'll have to defeat many foes. But that shouldn't be a problem for you!" - Bard of Xenia - Trivia *Amy is the youngest character of the Grand Chase. **However, Lass was also labeled a "child" whose age is possibly less than hers. **Despite being fourteen, Amy was seen twice as immature as Arme who is just one year older. *Amy is considered "pretty" by most of the male characters of the Grand Chase upon meeting her. *Amy played a key role in the Twelve Disciples saga as the Oracle who knew the truth of the Prophecy. However, it was also known that the traitor would be the "one capable of receiving divine messages". **Amy who wanted to reveal the truth was deemed by Ronan as the traitor amongst the Twelve Disciples thus the Grand Chase did not acknowledge her. *In Elsword, another game designed by KOG Studios which has a very similar synopsis to Grand Chase, the character Aisha gains an idol-like appearance and attitude similar to Amy upon becoming a Dimension Witch. *In KurtzPel, the new game designed by KOG Studios, there is a Quest NPC called Crim Plie who has a similar personality, pink color theme, and appearance to Amy. **In a released cinematic videoKurtzPel (커츠펠) Cinematic in game. KURTZPEL (December 6, 2018), however, Amy herself made an appearance. Whether Crim parallels Amy is yet to be confirmed. Others *Amy is the only playable female character to have a full two-set skill bar for all of her jobs. *Amy, along with Sieghart and Mari, are the only characters to have their own custom expressions. *Based on her quotes that specify her style of combat, Amy can also be seen as a "boxer". **With the addition of Dancer's Skill Tree, Amy's combo can utilize the Capoeira martial arts which combine elements of dance, acrobatics, and music. *Vanquisher also possesses two combat styles in a similar manner to Amy. Gallery Amy8.png|Amy's dialogue portrait (new). Amy6.png|'Dancers portrait (new). Amy17.png|'Muse's portrait (new). Amy26.png|'''Siren's portrait (new). Amy31.png|'Starlets portrait (new). Amy9.png|'Dancer's skill image (new). Amy21.png|'''Muse's skill image (new). Amy27.png|'Sirens skill image (new). Amy29.png|'Starlet's skill image. Amy11.png|+17 effect of Amy. Amy13.png|Amy's chibi portrait. Amy33.png|'''Love Heart's portrait. Amy32.jpg|'Love Hearts concept art. Amy7.png|Promotional artwork of '''Dancer' during GWC 2010. Amy35.jpg|Promotional artwork of Dancer in the Twelve Disciples update. Amy14.jpg Amy36.jpg Witch Hunter.gif|Amy in Devilish Diva Awakening set. Quotes Game Start When Attacking Skills Taunt Counter Death Game End References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:MP Characters Category:AMP Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans __FORCETOC__